


Not Quite to Plan

by l_clark1970



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Master/Slave, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Personality Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_clark1970/pseuds/l_clark1970
Summary: When Alistair gave his prized student the captured Angel to break, this was not what he had planned.





	Not Quite to Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural._

**Not Quite to Plan**

Dean lounged on the couch, staring out over the racks. He didn’t miss being stuck to one of those at all. Why had he refused for so long? It hadn’t been worth it to fight the inevitable like he had. His life before Hell was faded but he knew how he had ended up there, he remembered the hounds and that bitches smiling face. He would love the chance to return the favour one day. He also remembered the screams of another person as he was torn apart…. someone very important to him. It had been for him that he’d sold his soul but who was he? Had he left a lover behind? Family? Did it matter anymore? He’d been in Hell for so long surely whoever it was, was long dead. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he’d see a faded figure, tall and lean with dark hair and hazel eyes and a look on his face that made him ache. Part of him wanted to forget and yet another part clung to the image, to the knowledge that once he had loved someone enough to condemn himself for them.

Had it been worth it? That took some thinking, yes he had been tortured, torn apart and remade so many times over the decades but now…. well life, okay death technically, was okay now. He wasn’t tortured anymore, instead he got to make them pay for the sins that had them sent to Hell. Few people ended up in Hell for a nice deal, nearly every soul on the rack definitely deserved it. He liked his work, loved hearing them scream and beg. And he was good at it, Alistair’s perfect pupil. It gave him power and privileges that no one else had. Like the couch he was currently lounging on, he had his own suite of rooms above the racks where he could rest on his downtime. He had a luxurious bedroom and bathroom and a small private workroom for those who needed extra special attention, not that it had been used yet.

He waved the door open as a knock sounded. A low level demon entered and looked around briefly before focusing on Dean. “Alistair commands your presence in the lower halls.” Dean nodded and stood up, following the demon deeper than he had ever been before.

“Welcome Dean, come in, come in.” His teacher called and Dean walked into the massive black stone room. He glanced around, taking everything in with a glance. In the centre of the room was the only other occupant. The male hung from chains secured in the ceiling with another set rising from the floor around his ankles. His head rose when Alistair talked, and Dean took in the features curiously. Something about him…. “You can feel it, even contained. This Dean is an Angel. They thought they could attack us but we destroyed his group and took him.”

He ignored the demons’ words and stared at the one he had called in. Dean, the demon had called him Dean. This was the one they had come for, the one his brothers and sisters had died to retrieve and yet he walked freely in Hell. They were too late; the Righteous Man had broken. “Dean.” He whispered in despair, how could things have gone so wrong?

Dean started as the being… the angel… called his name in such a sad way, as if he knew him but surely, he would remember if he’d ever known an angel? He forced himself to look back at his teacher. “Angels are real?”

Alistair chuckled and slapped him on the back. “That they are my boy. Now I have a gift for all your work Dean. The angel is all yours to do with as you please as long as he doesn’t escape. Your private workroom is being re-warded to ensure he cannot use his powers against you.”

Dean’s eyes widened in shock and then he grinned. “Thank you. I won’t disappoint you.”

“I know you won’t.”

That was the last thing Castiel heard before everything went dark.

```````````````````````````````

Dean stared at the man… angel hanging from chains within his private workroom. It looked like no one else had worked on him yet so the question was what to do? He had a lot of options after all. He reached out and lifted his head, studying his features. It seemed to know him but nothing about him was at all familiar. His sense of dress was rather interesting, Holy Tax Accountant? He smirked and yanked off the tie cutting off the two layers of coats, leaving him in white shirt and slacks. He was rather attractive, a rare thing in Hell where everything was so twisted and broken. He ran his fingers down the slack face, feeling warm skin and wondered if it was real. Was this what the angel really looked like? He placed his hand over its heart and concentrated, reaching out with fledging powers to feel. He could feel the fiery brightness, contained by the new wards but there was something else there too…. a human soul. He frowned in confusion before his eyes widened, so just like demons’ angels possessed people. “Time to wake up angel.” He called, stroking his cheek and brilliant blue eyes fluttered open.

Castiel heard a voice calling him through the darkness and slowly his vessel’s eyes opened. He found himself staring at Dean who had a hand pressed against his face. He shivered and then looked around, finding he’d been moved to a much smaller room. “Where?”

“A private room.” Dean answered, finally removing his hand. “Welcome to your new home angel.”

“You must let me go Dean.”

“No, I don’t think I will.” Dean smirked and leant against the table. “How do you know me? I don’t recognise you at all.”

“We have never met.” Castiel answered, he didn’t want to give Hell any information but maybe he could get through to what humanity remained in Dean. “I was charged by Heaven to rescue you from Hell and return you to life. I am sorry I failed you Dean.”

Dean was shocked by that. Something told him the angel was telling the truth but why? “I don’t understand.”

“The moment you were sent to Hell my Garrison was commanded to save you before you could break. But the defences were better than expected and we were held back. Many of my brothers and sisters have died trying to reach you.”

“Why me?”

“All I know is that Heaven has need of you. But we failed and you have paid the price as has your brother.”

Dean hesitantly moved closer to the angel, studying him closely. “Brother?”

Castiel closed his eyes before looking back at Dean sadly. “You have a younger brother Dean, Samuel Winchester. You call him Sammy.”

“Is…is he tall with dark hair and hazel eyes?”

“Yes. You sold your soul to bring him back after he was killed.”

“He was there, he was screaming. Is he alive?”

“Yes, Lilith wishes him dead but his own dormant powers protected him from her attack after you died. But he still grieves for you and has tried any way he can find to bring you back.”

Dean couldn’t take anymore and left the room, sliding to the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest. Sammy…. now he had a name to place with the blurry face in his memories. What had he done? If he had held out longer…. maybe he would be back with Sammy and not what he was now. He knew he wasn’t human anymore but he didn’t think he was fully a demon yet which meant he had no way out. Would Sammy want him like this? Or would he want human Dean back? He’d been so happy and yet a few words about a brother he didn’t remember had ruined that happiness. And then he smirked, the Angel had been given to him, he would use it to get free and claim his brother.

Castiel watched Dean practically flee from the room and prayed he hadn’t ruined his chances. He had thought hearing of Sam would make Dean happy and yet he seemed almost scared. It was painful to see how much the hunter had forgotten but he did not blame him. That he still held any humanity at all was a miracle. He knew there was still good in Dean, he hadn’t fully turned yet or else he would look like the others. But he still looked mostly human though heavily scared, proving he had held out a long time on the rack. If only they had been able to break through. He looked up as the door opened and Dean walked back inside.

“Could you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Get me out of here?”

Castiel stared hard at him though with his powers bound it was harder to sense him. “Yes. You are not a demon yet Dean, though you are no longer truly human.”

Dean licked dry lips. This was crazy and would probably fail. He doubted the angel could act at all and he had a good thing here. If he betrayed Alistair, he would not be forgiven. But Sammy…. “There is a way to get you out but you’ll have to be believable and it’ll take time.”

Castiel stared at him warily, knowing it could be a trap but… staring into blackish green eyes all he could see was fear and… hope. “What must I do?”

Dean took a deep breath and then moved closer to him before ripping his shirt open, hearing a slight nervous hitch in the angels breathing. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel.” He answered, trying to figure out what Dean was doing. Yes, he was nervous. He would face any torture and not break, he would remain faithful but he did not want Dean to sully himself by being the one to do it.

“I’m not going to hurt you Castiel.” Dean promised, running his hands over the revealed skin.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, even as he felt a strange reaction from his vessel’s body.

Dean moved back and reached up to run his fingers through Castiel’s hair. “Your only way out is if Alistair believes you have turned or are completely broken to my will. How well can you act?”

He would have to pretend one of those? Both options went against everything he was. But he knew the other option, they all knew what happened to captured angels. “I do not know.” He admitted softly.

Dean nodded as he moved his hands back to his chest, feeling the slight shiver. “I won’t hurt you.” He swore again before his lips pressed to Castiel’s.

Castiel was shocked by the move, not sure how to react. He felt one hand move to the back of his head, fingers moving through his hair while the other caressed his side. It felt… strange and yet oddly nice. His lips parted under the pressure and he was surprised as Dean deepened the kiss. Dean pulled back after a while and Castiel stared at him in confusion. “Dean?”

“Haven’t you ever been kissed before?”

So that was what a kiss was. “No. We do not have physical bodies or feel emotions like humans and demons.”

“But you enjoyed that.”

“My… my vessels emotions are closer here.” He could feel things he shouldn’t, and it was unnerving.

“Who is he?”

“A devout man who prayed to serve, his name is Jimmy. I am keeping him suppressed to keep him from experiencing Hell.”

“Good. Only evil people deserve to be here.” Dean told him.

“You did not deserve to be here.” Castiel whispered and Dean smiled slightly.

“Don’t I? How many souls have I tortured, mutilated? And I… I enjoy it.” He admitted, going back to touching the angel.

Castiel’s hands clenched around his chains, how did this help Dean’s plan to free him? Dean’s admission made him feel sad but not angry at Dean. He couldn’t help the small noise that escaped as warm hands ran over an extra sensitive patch of skin and Dean smiled.

“Good. It’s okay, don’t fight it.”

He should, he was not meant to do this, to enjoy it and yet he couldn’t fight the sensations. It was this place; anywhere else he would be able to ignore what was happening. He felt the remains of his shirt being removed and then his slacks were ripped off as well, leaving him totally exposed.

“They won’t believe you’ve turned.” Dean murmured into his throat and Castiel couldn’t help the small whine. “So they’ll need to believe you’re mine.” For the first time he could remember Dean felt physical attraction, he wanted the angel’s body, but he also wanted him to want him. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered as he continued to explore the bare body before him.

“D…Dean…. What…. what are you doing?” Castiel struggled to think past the new and strange sensations Dean touch was causing. Academically he knew what arousal was, but he had never experienced it.

“I promised not to hurt you.” Dean answered. “So this is the only other way.” He kissed Castiel again and this time his lips parted immediately, letting Dean in, letting him take control. If Castiel had been able to focus and think clearly he would have realised something was wrong with his reactions to Dean but he couldn’t. Part of the warding to keep his angelic nature contained also worked to weaken his willpower and make him more susceptible to anything Dean did or said. Dean let his hand slip lower, gently stroking him and Castiel moaned into the kiss, completely overwhelmed by his vessel’s reactions. Dean kept going until the angel cried out in shocked pleasure, breaking the kiss. He sagged in his chains, feeling exhausted and yet… good. He felt Dean gently lift his head and he blinked dazedly at him even as Dean smiled at him. “That felt good, didn’t it?” He asked gently and Castiel found himself nodding. Strange and different but good, he’d ever felt something like that before. “You need to be able act how they would expect and you can’t do that if you don’t know how it feels.”

Something about the explanation felt off but he was so tired, another feeling he was unused to. Angels did not feel tired. His body was still trembling in pleasure and he didn’t think he could move even if he was unchained. Was this normal? “I…” His head was too heavy to hold up as Dean released him.

“It’s alright Cas, just rest. I need to go but I’ll be back. You’re safe in here.” Dean kissed his forehead and Castiel felt the world fade away as he surrendered to the exhaustion.

Dean watched Castiel’s incredible blue eyes fall shut and his body go utterly limp in the chains. He watched him hang for a minute before gently wiping him clean. He lifted Castiel’s head and gently kissed him again before leaving and sealing the room. He went to soak in his tub for a while, imaging all the things he could show and teach Castiel. Dean smirked, he would have the angel as his and he would have his way out of Hell and back to Sammy. His brother…. How close had they been? He’d sold his soul for him after all.

``````````````````

He woke slowly, feeling eyes on him so he struggled to open his own, finding Dean staring at him. He strained to lift his head but his body felt so heavy and weak, he was weak. He had always been weak, a failure… he shook his head, where were those thoughts coming from? They weren’t his…were they? A hand touched his cheek, making him focus and he stared into black-green eyes, Dean. He remembered Dean touching him, kissing him, making him feel things he’d never imagined feeling, things his vessel had felt before with his wife. How long had he been here? Dean was always there, with gentle words and touches, soothing his confusion, helping him understand. “Wha…’s hap…ing?” the words came out slurred, his head lolling, he didn’t have the strength to lift it.

“You’re learning to pretend to be mine Cas.” Dean answered softly even as he began stroking Cas’ chest gently. He leant in to kiss him and there was only a momentary hesitation before he submitted. Dean was pleased with how far Cas had come in the months since his capture. Soon he would belong fully to Dean and would like it, then they would go claim Sammy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Castiel woke to feel hands caressing his body and his eyes slowly opened. It was always the same, Dean would come and show him pleasure and then he would fall asleep only to wake and have Dean there again. He didn’t know how long it had been, how long he slept but it wasn’t feeling all that important anymore. He sighed, head falling back to give Dean better access to his throat, shivering in pleasure as he sucked at the skin.

“Awake Cas?”

“Mmmm.”

Dean chuckled and then tipped his head up to kiss him hungrily. Castiel submitted eagerly, kissing was his new favourite thing to do. His body tried to move, seeking friction but the chains held him tightly in place and he whimpered. Dean felt the attempt to move so he slowly let his hands move lower, earning more whimpers of need until he finally touched him where Castiel wanted him too. He would never have believed an angel could make the noises he was as Dean stroked and caressed him. “My Cas.” Dean whispered in his ear before kissing him again. Dean moved one hand around Castiel’s hip to where he hadn’t touched him before, earning a gasp as he pressed gently inside. “Good Cas, don’t tense. I know it feels strange but it’ll feel really good soon.” He kept working and soon Cas was gasping and whining in need, body straining against the chains and blue eyes glassy. “That’s it, let go and feel.” He kept up the duel stimulation until Cas literally screamed in pleasure, body spasming and his eyes rolling back before he went slack in the chains. Dean gently stroked his hair. “So good Cas. You’re learning so well.” He praised.

“D…. De….an…” He slurred, head lolling and eyes fluttering.

Dean gently stabilised his head and lifted it, seeing him struggle to focus and keep his eyes open. “Yes Cas?”

“Fe…el…. stran….ge…” He licked his lips, fighting the urge to sleep. “Leave…. s…so…on?”

“Shh.” He soothed, running his fingers through Cas’ hair and feeling him pressing into his touch weakly. “You’re ready for the next step when you wake Cas.” He promised even as Castiel began to succumb to the urge to sleep. He went slack in the chains and Dean moved to get everything ready. Soon there was a bed within the room and Dean unchained Castiel, moving his sleeping body onto the bed. He watched him sleep for a while, feeling unexpected tender feelings for the sleeping angel, wanting to keep him safe and protected from the others. At first he had been an end to his needs but now he was becoming more than that. He also knew there was no way he should have submitted to him the way he did, not naturally. There was obviously something more to the wards on the room. Cas being his was meant to be an act but the angel wasn’t acting in his reactions to him and he had to admit he liked it. It felt good having someone need him so much. He sighed before kissing slack lips and leaving to go work, needing the time away to think.

```````````````````````````

Something was different. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the stone ceiling. He blinked and then found he could move, gently touching the bed beneath him. He looked around and found Dean watching him with a fond expression. Dean moved to sit on the bed and gently stroked his arm. Cas lifted his hand slowly and hesitantly reached out to Dean who stayed still and allowed him to touch him. “Good morning Cas.” Dean greeted and then leant down to kiss him. Cas eagerly accepted the kiss and then smiled at Dean. Dean stretched out on the bed beside him and Cas instinctively curled into his side. “How do you feel?”

“Good.” He nuzzled at Dean who smiled and stroked his hair.

It was very obvious to Dean that Castiel wasn’t acting at all. The growing adoration in brilliant blue eyes was very real. He hadn’t meant for this to happen but he did kind of like it. “That’s good. Are you ready for the next lesson Cas?”

He accepted being called Cas, not even caring that his name was being shortened. It was simply what Dean called him. “Yes please.” He wanted to learn anything Dean was willing to teach him.

“Who do you belong to?” Dean asked out of curiosity, had it gone that far yet?

Belong to? Cas blinked in confusion, foggy mind trying to think and remember.

“Are you mine Cas?” he teased a nipple and Cas moaned softly.

“Yes… yours….” That made sense, Dean was always there, taking care of him. He belonged to Dean.

Dean smiled at the answer and then willed away the appearance of clothes, watching blue eyes widen in wonder at the sight of his scarred and mutilated soul. He saw Cas’ hand twitch and took it in his. “Do you want to touch?”

“Please.”

Dean took his hand and placed it on his chest and then Cas hesitantly ran his hand over the heavily scared skin, or what passed for skin in hell. Dean smiled, it felt good to be touched by someone who didn’t want to cause pain. “Touch all you want Cas, it feels good.” He assured him before kissing him. He let Cas touch for a while before pulling him close, letting their bodies touch and Cas gasped at the sensation. Eventually Dean rolled them so Cas was under him. “Trust me?”

“Yes.” The angel gasped, clinging to him. Dean smiled and nuzzled at his throat before moving to prepare him. Cas was a whimpering mess when he was done and then Dean kissed him again even as he entered him for the first time. Cas was totally overwhelmed by the new sensations as Dean began to move, he never wanted it to end!

“So good Cas, all mine.” Dean growled, the green of his eyes darker as he stared into wide blue. “All mine.” He commanded and Cas stared up at him in total adoration.

```````````````````````

Dean walked through the racks, looking for his next job even as Cas followed him, eyes lowered to stare at the floor. When Dean finally found the one he wanted to work on Cas simply knelt on the floor, utterly silent and not reacting to the screams of pain. Alistair watched and smirked as he studied the angel who did nothing to interfere with Dean’s work. It was amazing to see the powerful warrior turned into an obedient pet. Dean finally stopped for a break and moved to stand beside the angel, his hand moving to run through his hair and Cas leant against him, practically purring in pleasure, eyes heavily lidded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean lounged on the bed, Cas’ head pillowed on his stomach as the angel dozed, Dean’s fingers gently combing through the slowly lengthening dark hair. He pressed a hand to Cas’ chest, feeling the human soul slumbering within, he didn’t like Cas having to share the body. He would have to see if there was a way to remove it. “Such a good boy Cas, so obedient,” he murmured, and Cas shifted slightly in his sleep, murmuring sleepily. Slowly, dark blue eyes fluttered open, adoration filling them as he stared up at Dean. Cas shyly nuzzled at him, almost purring in pleasure as Dean gently scratched his scalp. “Good boy,” Dean gently tugged him up to plunder his mouth and Cas relaxed, offering himself. Dean pulled back, rolling so that Cas was beneath him, caressing the solid body and Cas mewled in pleasure.

“Ma…Master,” he gasped, back arching and Dean smirked at the title, enjoying the sound.

“Very good Cas, you belong to me, don’t you?”

“Yes!” his head went back, hands clutching at the bed beneath him as he Master entered him.

“Then get rid of the other soul,” he commanded and dark blue eyes focused on him before rolling back in Cas’ head as he reached for the human soul in the body.

He pulled at it, Master wanted it gone so it would be gone. He ignored the pain as he forced it out, gasping, opening his eyes to see a ghostly image of a man appear before it faded away.

“Good boy, I’m so proud of you,” Dean praised, nibbling his throat as he moved within the pliant body.

Those words felt so good, so did the feel of his Master inside of him and he cried out in ecstasy, head throne back and his Master’s teeth sank into his throat, marking his claim. As he gasped for air, he felt his body grow heavy, eyes fluttering, as his head lolled weakly on the bed. His body continued to move as his Master thrust in and out, but he had no strength to participate. All he could do was look at his Master through half closed eyes, feeling like he was floating. “Ma….” His vision dimmed and then faded away as sleep dragged him under even as his Master kept taking his pleasure.

Dean saw Cas fall asleep, but he kept moving, kissing unresponsive lips until he finally gasped out his own pleasure, once again sinking his teeth into tender flesh. He rolled of Cas’ limp body and pulled him into his arms.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cas knelt at his Master’s feet, head bowed, clad in only a tiny slip of cloth to hide his groin. His skin was pale and untouched, except for the scar on his throat from his Master’s teeth. His Master’s hand came to rest in his hair and he purred, leaning into the touch, craving any touch or attention from him. His Master gripped his hair and gently pulled his head up and back, so their eyes met. “it’s time Cas.”

Time? He didn’t understand.

“You’re going to take up out of here,” Master told him, and Cas understood, instinctively reaching out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean waited to see what would happen, he’d brought them well away from any area that was protected from angelic powers, hoping Cas could still do it. And then the world around them wavered, fading away. He blinked in sunlight, looking around to see a cross in the ground. “Bring the body up Cas,” he ordered, and the dirt shifted, revealing a crude coffin. Dean opened it to see his decaying body. “Fix it Cas, be a good boy.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cas stared at the mess, he didn’t understand, so he just let his instincts guide him, wanting his Master to be happy. Slowly the mess reformed into a perfect body, the chest rising and falling slowly, empty eyes opening.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean stared at the body and then touched it, feeling something pull and then he was sitting up and he stared down at a flesh and blood hand. He got out of the coffin, flexing his muscles, getting used to them even as green eyes darkened. “Such a good boy Cas, I’m so proud.” He gently raised Cas’ face, seeing the happiness at making his Master happy. “Now find Sammy.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cas closed his eyes, reaching out to find the soul his Master commanded him to. The world around them blurred and he pointed. “Sammy is there Master.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean looked at the building, there was a sign outside, motel. “Show me where.” He ordered, and Cas stood, walking into the building, Dean on his heels. They came to a room and Dean stared at the door, sensing only one soul within. “Remove any protections from the room Cas and then seal the room once we’re inside,” he murmured in Cas’ ear and Cas whined softly but obeyed.

Dean shoved the door open and entered the room even as the man within leapt to his feet, only to freeze, eyes wide in shock. “Hi Sammy,” Dean purred, eyes wandering the tall body. Oh yeah…he snarled as he smelt the scent of a demon hovering around Sammy…and in him. Sammy went for a weapon and Dean moved, pinning him to the wall. He’d heard the whispers, had used Cas to listen in, knew Sammy had demon blood but this was different, fresh. “Who have you been letting use you?” he demanded lowly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Wha…” Sam shook his head, trying to shake off the shock. He saw a stranger standing just inside the room, head bowed. “Dean?” it wasn’t possible, Dean was in hell. Where was Ruby? He needed some backup right now. He tried to fight back but he was well pinned in place and it had been too long since he had drunk Ruby’s blood, leaving him feeling weak. And then the scent of blood hit him, and his mouth watered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“If you want it so much, then you’ll have mine only.” Dean growled, cutting his arm before shifting to place the limb to Sammy’s mouth, seeing the hunger in his eyes, pupils dilating as Sammy trembled. Dean smiled as Sammy’s lips sealed over the wound. “Good boy Sammy, you only get this from me. You know I’ll look after you. You trust me, you let me take care of you,” he murmured as Sammy sucked his blood. Hazel eyes rolled up and he smiled gently at Sammy. “Good boy, you can tell me anything, you trust me and only me,” he shifted, no longer pinning Sammy and his hands came up to cling to Dean’s arm as he suckled. Dean used his other hand to gently stroke through limp hair. He’d learned so many interesting things, Sammy had demon blood in him, it made him vulnerable and that demon had taken advantage by feeding him more. Demon blood created a bridge to the subconscious during feedings in someone who already carried some, with enough feedings the human would come to accept whatever they were told during the feeding as truth. Dean might not be a full demon, but he had begun turning and wasn’t that far off it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam heard Dean’s, or the thing pretending to be him, words as he weakly tried to struggle, feeling his hunger surge as the bleeding limb was lifted to his mouth. It touched his lips and he trembled, overwhelmed, his lips sealed over the wound, suckling. As the warm blood slid down his throat his body relaxed, all fight leaving him as the familiar floating feeling spread through him. The low buzz of words reached him, and he rolled his eyes up to look, unwilling to stop feeding. He felt the restraining stop and reached up to clutch at the source of blood and then there was a gentle, soothing, touch, petting him. All thoughts slipped away as instinct took full control and his hips bucked, seeking friction, skin flushed, pupils dilated in arousal. Months of Ruby’s conditioning had his body equating feeding with sex.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean felt Sammy’s hips buck against him, saw the flush of arousal on his skin and his hand slowly slipped from his hair and down his back, caressing the skin through his shirt. “That’s it Sammy, give in and let go,” he slipped his thigh between Sammy’s legs. He kept whispering soft words until finally he pulled his arm away and Sammy whined in protest before his head went back against the wall, gasping as he kept moving against Dean. Dean pulled Sammy into his arms, seeing the blank look in his eyes, still lost in the blood that now surged through him. Sammy clung to him, whimpering and gasping and Dean slid a hand down into Sammy’s jeans to help him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam cried out in pleasure before slumping, boneless, his head slumping onto Dean’s shoulder, legs limp, arms sliding from around Dean. Dean picked him up and Sam’s head hung limp, eyes closed to slits as his body shuddered from aftershocks. Everything was hazy, distant, but he felt safe, so he surrendered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hold him Cas,” Dean commanded, handing Sammy’s insensate form over and Cas obediently cradled him in his arms. Dean looked around the room, taking anything, he thought might be Sammy’s. “Take us somewhere safe Cas.” Once again, the world faded away and they were in the woods, an old cabin in front of them. Dean opened the door and looked around, it was remote and uninhabited. “Fix it up,” Cas’ power definitely came in handy as the cabin repaired itself, a fire roaring in the fireplace and a massive bed against the wall. “Very good Cas. Strip Sammy’s clothes, put him on the bed and then come here.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cas quickly removed the clothes from the slack body and placed him on the bed, making sure to be careful. He then turned and dropped to his knees, crawling over to kneel at his Master’s feet, head bowed. He felt his Master’s hand in his hair and relaxed, rubbing against his leg.

“Such a good boy Cas, you’ve done so well.”

He heard the praise and was happy, he lived to please his Master. Then he was being pulled to his feet, warm, demanding lips claiming his and he closed his eyes, lost in pleasure.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam woke slowly, feeling luxurious sheets beneath him…he was naked, his thoughts hazy…he’d fed…he felt a hand caress his hip and shivered in response to the touch. A body pressed against his and he struggled to clear his thoughts, something was different….not Ruby…

“Shh, relax Sammy. It’s me.”

The rough, warm, masculine voice was achingly familiar, and he felt himself relaxing, feeling safe. “De’n?” he slurred, his opening to glassy slits and he felt his body being pulled even closer to the one behind him. He felt strange….different to after Ruby….he sighed, relaxing in Dean’s arms, feeling safe in his strong hold.

“That’s it Sammy, I’ve got you,” Dean murmured, and Sam sighed as soft lips kissed the skin behind his ear, a hand stroking down his side.

It felt really good for Dean to touch him. Then there was shifting, and he was being gently pulled up to sit, slumping back against the muscular body behind him. His head lolled on Dean’s shoulder, he didn’t have the strength to lift it. “Mmm….” he felt the warmth of oblivion pulling him back under and then his head was being lifted.

“Master’s Sammy needs to drink.”

At the sound of a new voice Sam managed to force his eyes open a bit, seeing a blurring figure in front of him, holding a cup up to him. Master? He tied to focus but the thoughts slipped through his mind and then the cup was pressed to his lips, liquid slipping past them and he swallowed automatically. It was warm and soothing, and he felt a surge of energy, finally opening his eyes fully, taking in the naked man kneeling on the bed in front of him, eyes lowered, and he was confused.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean supported Sammy’s limp body, gently holding his head up so that he could drink without choking and then he felt Sammy gain the strength to hold it up himself. “This is Cas, Sammy.” He introduced his pet to his brother even as he wondered how much affect just one session would have on Sammy, he didn’t know how much previous conditioning he needed to override.

“De’n…wha…ha…p’nin…g” Sammy’s speech was slurred and when Dean gently turned his head, so he could look at his face he could see the dullness of his eyes even if they were open, he could practically feel the sluggishness to his thoughts.

“Cas, is this normal?” Dean looked at Cas who glanced up for permission and he nodded so the angel placed a hand to Sammy’s forehead.

“The demon’s conditioning and blood is fighting yours Master, you will need to overpower it.” Cas answered, and Dean nodded.

“It’s okay Sammy, I’ll make it better,” he whispered. He shifted to lean against the headboard and cradled Sammy across his lap. “I need a cut, Cas.” He held his free arm out and Cas carefully cut the skin and then Dean lifted his arm up towards Sammy, seeing his nose twitch form the scent.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He could hear voices, but he couldn’t focus, his mind spinning. Ruby….Dean….and then he smelt the familiar scent, his mouth watering and then the warm liquid slipped over his tongue and he latched on, suckling like a baby. He sighed, body going limp as the peaceful floating sensation spread through him, all thoughts slipping away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean watched as Sammy suckled, eyes empty, pupils dilated, skin beginning to flush. “Good boy Sammy, I know you need it. All you have to do is ask and I’ll feed you baby. You trust me Sammy, you know I’ll keep you safe. Let me take care of you, love you,” he murmured, almost rocking Sammy as he drank deeply. “You can tell me anything, come to me for anything you want or need. You only trust me. Forget all about whoever used to give you this, they don’t matter. Nothing from before matters.” He repeated the words over and over as Sammy drank, clutching at Dean’s arm as his hips began to move, body highly aroused. Dean shifted his position enough to free his other hand, gently caressing Sammy’s warm body. Sammy let go of the wound to gasp in pleasure, heavily lidded eyes locked on Dean, looking through him as Dean let his hand drift lower, touching him and Sammy whined, a high pitched, breathy noise. Dean stroked him gently and Sammy writhed weakly, head lolling, lips parted, blood glistening on them and Dean leant in to kiss him, plundering his mouth and Sammy submitted, utterly pliant in his arms.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cas was honoured to be able to watch as his Master fed his blood to his Sammy, seeing the human lost to the feeding and his Masters sure touch. He wondered what Sammy would be like once he was trained and accepted his place with Master and how much longer it would take. Even with frequent feeding sessions the demon’s hold on him was slow to fade.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He woke slowly, body heavy and sated, mind fuzzy. He felt an arm around his waist, holding him in place and it felt good. He pressed into the hard body behind him, feeling completely safe and cared for. The arm around his waist tightened and then lips caressed the skin of his neck and he shivered, moving his head to give belter access. “De’n…please…” he mumbled, sighing in pleasure as Dean’s hands moved over his body, craving his touch.

“Do you like that Sammy?” Dean breathed in his ear.

“Yesss,” his hissed as Dean nipped his skin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean smirked as Sammy writhed in his arms, pleading for more, begging for his touch. It had taken what Cas told him was three months, but Sammy was fully his now. All Dean had to do was ask and Sammy would tell him every though in his head. He trusted Dean to look after him in all areas and when he looked at Dean his eyes were full of love, trust and adoration. He accepted Cas’ presence as if it was completely normal because to Sammy it was normal. With every feed more of Sammy’s memories of his life before had faded away and now all he remembered was being here with Dean and Cas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Sammy?” Dean asked, an arm around Sammy’s waist and Sammy looked up at him, smiling.

“Yes Dean?” his voice held innocent curiosity.

“Would you like to take Cas?” he whispered in Sammy’s ear, running his fingers down Sammy’s spine, feeling him shiver, eyes darkening in arousal. He glanced over at where Cas was kneeling, licking his lips. “For me?

“Yes Dean.”

“Good boy,” Dean praised, and Sammy moaned, instantly highly aroused, conditioned to respond to that phrase after months of hearing it while sucking Dean’s blood. “Go on then.” He nudged Sammy who stood and walked towards Cas, pulling him to his feet. Dean lay back and watched as Sammy kissed Cas, the angel slumping against him, surrendering his body to the taller male, eyes flashing pure black as he watched the two, Sammy easily manhandling the compliant Cas. They were beautiful together as Sammy took Cas’ body, using him to please Dean.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Alistair snarled in rage, how was this happening? Dean had turned, forgotten his past and become a wonderful student. He’d broken an angel! And yet now both of them were missing from Hell and Ruby had reported that Samuel had vanished, despite his addiction to her blood. No one could find them, and they had tried everything. It had been two years earth time with no sign. They needed Sam to break the final Seal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy mewled in pleasure, suckling from a wound on Dean’s chest, hands weakly kneading at warm skin, hips jerking against Dean’s even as gentle hands roamed his skin from behind as Cas caressed Sammy’s body. Sammy had changed over time as it adjusted to feeding solely off Dean’s blood, adapting due to the power that now flowed through him, his teeth becoming sharp enough to slice Dean’s skin in order to feed, organs meant to digest solid food shutting down, his body becoming sleek and powerful, barely human anymore. He had no will of his own, unable to even consider saying no to Dean, he lived to please him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean was happy, he had Sammy and Cas and they would never leave him. He would protect them, care for them, and in return they worshiped him, bending to his every whim. It was a good life, he never hurt them, taking pleasure in their pleasure. This was better than even the privileges of his life as Alistair’s student. He wouldn’t trade this for anything.

_The End._


End file.
